kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Land of the Green Isles
The Land of the Green Isles is the name for a kingdom comprised of a chain of islands (though not all islands of the chain are part of the kingdom). An ancient and peaceful kingdom, the Land of the Green Isles has long been the subject of much debate as to whether the land is a reality or if it is just a work of a great imagination. Until recently, the land was largely dismissed as being myth. The Land consists of four main islands; the Isle of the Crown (the island from which the king and queen rule), the Isle of Wonder, the Isle of the Sacred Mountain, and the Isle of the Beast. . A fifth island sometimes stays around long enough to be counted as a semi-permanant member of the insular community, the Isle of the Mists. It is visible and vistable only when the Druids can cast and maintain an earth spell to blow away the island's eternal fog. . One more island of note in the chain is the Isle of the Dead, the location of the Realm of the Dead. Its cold black mountains are sometimes seen on the horizon from other islands, though few have confirmed its existence. It is not part of the kingdom, although it is part of the island chain. There are other isles and islets and grassy rocks which make up the Land of the Green isles but are of little interest. Because of the islands closeness to the Edge of the World, Islands are known to come and go; some transmogrify from wood to jungle to mountain to sea. Others appear and then vanish daily, and so their numbers of the islands are more on some days, and fewer on other days. It is known that four or five islands remain relatively constant to be considered permanent parts of the realm. The kingdom is currently ruled by King Alexander and Queen Cassima, and was very recently ruled by King Caliphim and Queen Allaria (Cassima's parents) and the Green Isles have had many rulers over the centuries, and many Green Islanders believe the Royal Family of the Green Isles, which the citizens call "the Crown" to have existed as long as the kingdom has. But there is evidence which points to an even earlier kingdom, at least on one isle. Though there has never been any war in the history of the Green Isles, the isles began feuding because their sacred treasures (a Golden Fleece from the Isle of the Sacred Mountain, a Miniature Oak Tree from the Isle of the Mists, a Singing Stone from the Isle of Wonder, and a Coat of Arms from the Isle of the Beast) had been stolen, and each island laid blame on the other island. It was revealed that the former vizier of the Green Isles, Abdul Alhazred had stolen the treasures in order to create discord. Green Isles in the Unofficial Games Green Isles is revisited in the unofficial The Silver Lining. category:Placescategory:KQ6